Sleepwalking Ichi
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: One night Po and Shifu realized something about Ichi. That sometimes he sleepwalks and he does do things that he usually doesn’t do. Let’s see what it is shall we?


Sleepwalking Ichi

Summary: One night Po and Shifu realized something about Ichi. That sometimes he sleepwalks and he does do things that he usually doesn't do. Let's see what it is shall we?

This is a one chapter story just so you know.

* * *

Night came over the valley of peace and in the Jade Palace the furious five, Po, Shifu, and Ichi were sound asleep. But then Ichi started to get out off his bed waking Po up.

"Ichi where are you going?" He asked

Ichi didn't answer instead he just left the room walking outside. He went on top of the palace about to jump off straight into the valley.

"Wait Ichi don't jump!" Po shouted

But he didn't hear him and jumped off. Ichi had used his fire power and formed a beautiful flame with acrobatics. He then stopped when he landed on a building.

"Whoa… that was pretty awesome!" Po said "Hey Ichi!"

Ichi started to jump off from building to building.

"Po what's going on?" Shifu said just waking up

"Ichi woke up and jumped off the roof making flames while doing a whole bunch of acrobatics." Po explained "At first it was awesome but then he started jumping off somewhere."

"He must be sleepwalking." Said Shifu "Let's find him before he gets into trouble."

They started to search through the valley until they saw Ichi dancing on top of a roof. Po started to laugh seeing him dance.

"Ichi wake up." Shifu said

"Dance with me FuFu!" Ichi said

"Did he call me FuFu?" Shifu asked

"I guess that's what he calls you in his dreams." Po explained

"PoPo come dance with me!" Ichi said dancing

"PoPo? Wow he's acting like a little kid." Po explained

"I'm sorry Ichi but you're coming with us." Shifu said in a fighting stance

Shifu tried to nock Ichi out but he dodged while dancing around.

"This is fun! Let's dance some more FuFu!" He said laughing

Po came from behind and tried to grab him but Ichi jumped up in the air and dropped Po's pants.

"Hahahahahahah! Catch you later big bottom!" Ichi said laughing and jumping off

"Um Shifu… please don't tell anyone about this." Po pleaded

"You think I want to?" Shifu asked "Let's hurry and catch up to him! And Po please put your pants back on."

Once getting his pants back on Po and Shifu chased Ichi on top of the roof cornering him.

"PoPo FuFu you came!" He said smiling "Come on and dance with me!"

"Why do you want to dance anyway?" Po asked

"I never danced before and it's fun to dance with you guys!" Ichi explained "So let's dance!"

"Ok" Shifu said

"Huh?" Po asked

"PoPo let Ichi have his fun." Shifu said "Besides it might be fun."

Po and Shifu started to dance along with Ichi. He started to smile and so did they. While dancing Shifu knocked him out with a quick jab.

"Now let's go home so we can sleep." Shifu said

"Right I'm pooped anyway." Said Po

Morning then came and Ichi woke up seeing Po and Shifu in front of him.

"Um hey guys what's going on?" He asked

"You don't remember?" Po asked

"Remember what?"

Po started to explain when he finished Ichi was embarrassed from hearing it.

"So I did all of that?" Ichi asked "Po I am so sorry I didn't mean too…"

"Don't worry about it just don't tell the five or anyone else." Po said

"At least the sleepwalking is over." Shifu said

"What's wrong FuFu didn't you like the dancing?" Po teased

"Don't make fun of me PoPo or I might tell the five what happened." Shifu said with an evil smile

"Um never mind." Po said nervously

Ichi laughed "So you heard me call you that?"

"So what was with the names anyway?" Po asked

"Well sometimes I dream of seeing myself as a little kid and you guys were my real family." Ichi explained "Sometimes I would call you by your nicknames which you already know are PoPo and FuFu."

"Aw that's so cute!" Po said smiling "So what did we call you?"

"Lil' Ichi sometimes Ichi-kun." Ichi explained "In the dream Shifu would always smile and pet my head and Po would let me sleep on his belly."

"Aw I can totally see you doing that." Po said "It's so cute."

"I really liked that dream but I never thought it would cause me to sleepwalk. I'm really sorry." Ichi said

"It's alright Ichi." Shifu said smiling and petting his head

"Don't worry Ichi-kun if you want sometimes you could sleep on my belly." Po said smiling

"Thanks but were not gonna tell anyone about what happened right?"

"No way!" They said in unison

The End

* * *

It's good to know that Ichi has good dreams about his family. Review please


End file.
